warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgotten Warrior/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading. *An unknown traveling cat passes by to get to the lake. *A loner/kittypet threatens her/him to go leave his place. *The traveling cat explains why s/he coming through. *The loner asks her/him where s/he came from. *The cat says s/he was from the Clans long ago, and s/he thinks to him/herself to give the clans revenge. * Jayfeather's point of view * Jayfeather is very exhausted after the journey to the Tribe, and still has feelings for Half Moon. * Jayfeather remembers back to when Lionblaze told him about the dog incident with Briarlight. * Briarlight gives Jayfeather Hollyleaf's tuft of fur that Leafpool hid. He then stuffs it in his nest. * Bumblestripe tells Jayfeather to check on Dovewing because she's having bad dreams. * Ivypool and Dovewing look messy from the night before so Whitewing acts motherly towards them. * Ivypool's point of view *Whitewing, Dovewing and Ivypool are serching for moss in the forest. *Jayfeather and Ivypool find marigold leaves up a tree, and are shocked. *Ivypool remembers the training session in the Dark Forest the night before. *Dovewing says she still can't hear properly, and worries about her senses. *Whitewing tells Ivypool to help Jayfeather collect marigold leaves. **Ivypool and Jayfeather find marigold leaves in a tree, thinking that a rabbit put them there. **Ivypool and Birchfall go to collect fox dung to keep rabbits away from marigold. ***Birchfall admits that he visits the Dark Forest. **While cleaning their paws in the stream, Ivypool and Birchfall encounter a WindClan patrol. * Dovewing's point of view *Dovewing and Whitewing discuss about Dovewing's bad dreams and the trip to the mountains. *While Whitewing and Dovewing get back to camp, Dovewing wonders if her powers have gone forever. *Dovewing, Mousewhisker, Icecloud and Toadstep go hunting near the ShadowClan border. *They have a race. *They find Twoleg kits playing near the ShadowClan border. *While trying to chase a squirrel, Dovewing almost crossed the ShadowClan border and finds Tigerheart. He tells her Dawnpelt's been acting strange since Flametail died. *He also says Dawnpelt said Jayfeather murdered Flametail, but Dovewing thinks it's just a rumor. * Lionblaze's point of view * Sorreltail explains the trouble on the WindClan border. * Molekit and Cherrykit, in excitement, ask if there's trouble that they can help with. ** Lionblaze tells them to calm down. He shares a painful look with Cinderheart, and longs to be with her. * Blossomfall and Bumblestripe complain about doing apprentice duties. ** In response, Firestar decides to make Cherrykit and Molekit apprentices. ** Right before Molekit becomes an apprentice, he protests that the Clan only wants him for the nasty jobs. *** Firestar tells him that chores are as equally important as training. *** Molekit agrees to become an apprentice. * Brackenfur and Sorreltail announce that Sorreltail is having kits again. * Lionblaze questions Ivypool about the skirmish at the border. * He suspects that Ivypool is keeping the truth that Birchfall, her father, trains in the Dark Forest from him. * Dovewing tells Lionblaze that her powers are gone. **Lionblaze tries to reassure her, but deep down inside he is panicking. * Jayfeather's point of view * Cherrypaw and Molepaw come back from collecting cobwebs with Brightheart, with cobwebs covering their bodies, as they found a bunch, and bring it to the medicine den. * Cherrypaw and Molepaw go with Brightheart and their mentors to learn some moves. ** When they get back they are attacked by a fox, and a stranger saves Molepaw and Cherrypaw. ** Molepaw and Cherrypaw yell out that a stranger saved them from the fox, though everyone thinks that they are boasting. ** Jayfeather calls Cherrypaw and Molepaw to the medicine den to check them for wounds, though, while checking Molepaw, Jayfeather goes into his memories to see if there was a stranger, and who was it. * Ivypool's point of view * Ivypool is training in the Dark Forest to be able to climb high and well. **Minnowtail was the best at that, and is praised. * Ivypool practices the Backflip move with Antpelt, and he mocks her. * Ivypool paired up with Hollowpaw and started fighting. * Ivypool and Dovewing are chosen to go to the Gathering. * At the Gathering, Dovewing tells Ivypool what Tigerheart said about Dawnpelt planning revenge on Jayfeather. * Lionblaze's point of view * Lionblaze hears Brambleclaw and Firestar talking. * Lionblaze asks about what if WindClan was right. * Sol finds Lionblaze when he's "out hunting" in the forest, and Lionblaze is shocked but angry at the same time. * Lionblaze takes Sol to ThunderClan camp. * Dovewing's point of view * Dovewing sees Sol and wonders who he is, and then Brambleclaw explains to her about who Sol is. * Purdy is over joyed to see Sol again, and greets him kindly * Molepaw and Cherrypaw are excited to see who they think was their rescuer, and their parents thank Sol for saving their kits, thus Sol gains their trust. * Bumblestripe and Dovewing go for a walk. ** Bumblestripe leads her to a flowery field, and Dovewing is happy to be with him. * Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Ivypool and Dovewing have a hunting contest. * Jayfeather's point of view * In Jayfeather's dream, Yellowfang tells Jayfeather that he needs to tell Cinderheart about her past life as Cinderpelt, and Jayfeather says that he'll think about it. * Daisy consults Jayfeather on Sorreltail's condition, and Jayfeather goes to check up on her. * Jayfeather and Leafpool discuss about telling Cinderheart about her past life, and Leafpool begs him not to tell her. * Jayfeather goes up to tell Cinderheart about her past, but instead, seeing Leafpool looking at him, he hesitates. * Ivypool's point of view * Ivypool listens in on Mapleshade's conversation with Tigerheart. * Tigerheart tells Ivypool about Dawnpelt's theory of Jayfeather murdering Flametail. ** Ivypool replies, saying that that isn't true, and she gets mad at Tigerheart for agreeing with Dawnpelt. * Hawkfrost is asked by Ivypool if Sol ever visited the Dark Forest, he replies by saying that Sol is a welcomed presence in ThunderClan, meaning that he's bad news. * Millie and Ivypool track Sol on his way to "visit" ShadowClan. * Dovewing and Ivypool gossip about Sol. * Lionblaze's point of view * Onestar tell's Lionblaze that WindClan knows ThunderClan is letting Sol stay with them. * Graystripe stops Lionblaze from starting a fight with WindClan. * The apprentices keep on asking Sol to tell them stories. * The younger warriors drink in all Sol tells them, making Lionblaze worried. * Dovewing's point of view * Sorreltail has her second litter of kits. * Brackenfur scolds Sorreltail for going outside during the night. * Sorreltail says she wasn't having kits again. * Dovewing dreams of Sorreltail's kits being taken away by an eagle. * Dovewing hears Sol talking to the younger warriors. * Ivypool's point of view * Dovewing leads Ivypool to the spot she found Sol talking to the younger warriors. * Dovewing and Ivypool listen in on Sol's plan to "help" WindClan attack ThunderClan. * Hollyleaf guides Dovewing and Ivypool safely out of the tunnels. * Lionblaze exclaims to Hollyleaf that he wasn't letting her run away again. * Jayfeather's point of view * Jayfeather finds Mousefur outside the elder's den. * A patrol comes back to camp telling Firestar that they didn't find Dovewing or Ivypool by the lake. * Hollyleaf is brought back to camp and is questioned by everyone continusly. * Sol disappears from the clan. * Jayfeather goes to the Moonpool, and tries to talk to Ashfur, but is stopped by Bluestar. * Jayfeather doesn't think Hollyleaf deserves to be back in ThunderClan. * Lionblaze's point of view * Brambleclaw gives orders to the patrols to stay away from the WindClan border. * Sol still hasn't come back to ThunderClan. * Hollyleaf is omitted from a patrol. * Hollyleaf explains where she had been, and explains the death of Ashfur. * Brambleclaw says he was by the stream and saw Hollyleaf kill Ashfur, though he claims it was self defense. * Dovewing's point of view * Dovewing is shocked about what Hollyleaf admitted, and asks Ivypool if she ever saw Ashfur in the Dark Forest. Ivypool replies that she didn't see him. * Dovewing is asked to spy on WindClan by Firestar, and Dovewing listens to what Onestar's saying. * Dovewing and Bumblestripe become partners in a training session, making Blossomfall aggresive. ** The two start training together. ** Toadstep asks Dovewing what was going on between her and Bumblestripe, making Dovewing embarassed. * Jayfeather's point of view * Jayfeather and Mousefur talk, while Jayfeather is treating Mousefur's aching bones. ** The two start talking about Hollyleaf, Ashfur, and Brambleclaw, and what has been done. ** Mousefur admits that darkness is coming, which surprises Jayfeather, as if she knows about the prophecy. * Cinderheart is shown her past life by Jayfeather, and is surprised by all of it, and feels everything that Cinderpelt felt, though she thanks Cinderpelt for leading her first life. Thus she remembers everything, even knowledge of herbs. * Ivypool's point of view * Brokenstar calls a Dark Forest meeting. * Ivypool requests to become a warrior in the Dark Forest, so she has to kill Antpelt. ** She kills Antpelt, allowing her to fight in the front row in the Dark Forest battle, and become a warrior. *** Breezepelt threatens Ivypool, because she killed Antpelt, his former Clanmate, saying that he will never be Ivypool's clanmate. * Lionblaze's point of view * Lionblaze glares at Hazeltail and Foxleap for gossiping about Hollyleaf. * He notices that Cinderheart is distracted. **He asks her twice if she's okay, but Cinderheart snaps at him to shut up both times. * When they arrive back at camp, the patrol finds Mousewhisker and Cherrypaw thrashing around from accidently eating water hemlock. * Since Jayfeather is away, Leafpool has to help. ** Lionblaze helps her too, and notices Cinderheart staring at the scene in horror. * Suddenly, Cinderheart rushes into the medicine cat's den to get herbs. She seems to know exactly what to do, and Lionblaze is dumbfounded. * Leafpool argues with Jayfeather when he returns, angry that Jayfeather told Cinderheart that she (Cinderheart) is Cinderpelt's reincarnation. * Cinderheart is angered, saying that Leafpool and Jayfeather had no right to keep the secret of her former life before. ** Lionblaze is stunned, and can barely believe what he hears. ** Cinderheart confesses that she doesn't know who she is anymore, just the echo of a dead cat. * Leafpool tries to reassure her, but Cinderheart runs from the camp in a rage. ** Lionblaze decides to go after her alone. ** He finds her under a hazel bush, shredding a twig. ** He tries to comfort her, but ends up confusing himself, and pads away to the lake shore. *** Squirrelflight comforts him a little bit. Lionblaze says that he thinks that Cinderheart is the unhappiest one. * Dovewing's point of view * Firestar calls a Clan meeting. * The ThunderClan cats gossip about Cinderheart, and if she will be a new medicine cat. * Firestar announces Sol's attack with WindClan, and the ThunderClan cats react. * Hollyleaf takes some cats out to show them the tunnels and teach them how to fight in the tunnels. * Dovewing's point of view * Hollyleaf takes a patrol to teach them tunnel fighting skills. * They learn new skills and Toadstep announces that they are ready for WindClan's attack. * Ivypool's point of view * Cinderheart thinks she is going to be a medicine cat. * Hollyleaf is questioned about where she stayed while she wasn't living with the Clan. * Hollyleaf and Ivypool run into a ShadowClan patrol at the border, consisting of Redwillow and Dawnpelt. **Dawnpelt acts aggressive, but Redwillow scolds her. * Lionblaze's point of view * Firestar reports to the rest of the Clans at the Gathering that Hollyleaf had returned. * Dawnpelt yells out that Flametail was murdered by Jayfeather, but the ThunderClan cats yell out in shock, that Jayfeather never did such thing. ** The leaders and medicine cats of the other clans agree that he should be suspended from medicine cat duties. ** Jayfeather snarls that he would remain ThunderClan's medicine cat, as he didn't do anything and will not let the other Clans decide. *** ThunderClan leaves the Gathering quickly. * Jayfeather's point of view * ThunderClan comes back from the gathering, shocked and tired, while Jayfeather is asstonished by Dawnpelt's accusation. * Yellowfang meets Jayfeather in his dreams. ** Jayfeather gets mad at Yellowfang for yelling at him about Cinderheart, even though Yellowfang told Jayfeather to tell Cinderheart about her past life. * Jayfeather finds Cinderheart sitting at the lake, wondering about her destiny. ** Jayfeather tells her to be who she wants to be, and that StarClan gave her a second chance to choose who she wants to be. * Dovewing's point of view * The battle against WindClan is fought in the tunnels. Hollyleaf's underground training pays off, and the ThunderClan cats defeat the shocked WindClan cats. * Sol, facing Hollyleaf, tells why he hates the Clans so much, saying that many seasons ago, in a faraway gorge (most likely SkyClan), Sol was told that he was not good enough to become a warrior. ** Sol remarks that the warrior code is useless. *** This shows that Sol is different from Hollyleaf, in the way that he scorns the warrior code, and Hollyleaf believes is strictly following it, as shown in Sunrise. * Hollyleaf nearly kills Sol but lets him go, while he swears to harm and threaten the Clans again. ** Dovewing questions why Hollyleaf let Sol go. ** Hollyleaf responds with the mentions of the Warrior Code, as it would not be right to kill him. * Hollyleaf, Dovewing, and Ivypool travel back to camp with the rest of the patrol. Category:Omen of the Stars Series Category:The Forgotten Warrior Category:Cliffnotes Category:Omen of the Stars Series Category:The Forgotten Warrior Category:Cliffnotes